Da High School Drama
by Little Miss Suzuki
Summary: SasuXSakuNejiXOCTenXLeeInoXShikaHinaXNaru High school based.Sakura and my OC are the new girls.At first Sasuke was sweet,but then he's a jerk.Can he win her back?Does she really hate him like she claims?Full summary Inside.Sakura,you love what you hate
1. Da Meeting

**Disclaim:**I don't own Naruto.

(This was inspired by Laydeee-riinee's "Shall We Dance")

_**Summary: **_(SasuXSaku)(NejiXOC)(TenXLee)(HinaXNaru)(InoXShika)Pretty much the high school thingy.She's pretty,cute and now,absolutely popular to boot!(With the OC character)She was warm,caring,and didn't give a crap about Prince Sasuke.(That's what she thinks.)Same goes for Suzuki-chan! My OC !My Lovelyyyyyy OC!!Except,she has Neji-sama!Pretty much:

Boy Met girl,Girl doesn't think she likes boy,but ends up with boy at the end.

Same with cousin.GOOOO Suzuki-chan!!!!!(I'm suzuki-sama ,that way,you can see who's who.)

**Warning: **Abit of language.

**Lights.Camra.Action:**

**Da Meeting**

"Hey,Sasuke,look theres some hot babes over there!" Naruto exclaimed,pointing at the dance floor at Club:BubbleGum.Sasuke turned to look at his best friend's blonde hair bounce while his blue eyes sparkling with joy.Sasuke sighed and ran his hands through his blackish-blueish hair.

"Dobe,it's probably some girls from school,"he answered coolly without glancing at the dance floor.Naruto was sometimes really hopeless.

"No way teme,I've never seen them before,I mean,light pink hair and baby blue hair?"Naruto replied.He was watching as the girls dance.Wow,they dance diiirrrty. The girls were grinding with each other.And damn,both atleast had to have a bust atleast of 86( c-cup I think?).

"Naruto actually right,Uchiha,they do look pretty nice" Neji said out of no where.Sasuke stared at the Hyuuga like he was crazy.

"Now Hyuuga,going soft now?" Sasuke teased.Really,he wouldn't really believe Neji Hyuuga,the one and only human ice block besides himself,was complementing girls.

"Girls are troublesome,but they are pretty cute"Shikamaru added in.Ok.Now Sasuke was officially scared.His friends besides Naruto,usually,NEVER pay attention to girls.Sasuke looked over at Rock Lee for some help.(Behind the busy brows and weird talk about "the power of youth",Lee's pretty cool..except,some people think he is gay with Gai)

"Sorry Sasuke,those girl's power of youth is strong!"Lee yelled with flames in his eyes.Everyone sweatdrops.(I think he was saying"Yeah,there pretty cute"..atleast I think he said that..)

Sasuke sighs and gives up.He turns around to look.There on the dance floor,at the center of everyone's attention were two girls that look almost like twins.One had light pink hair that flowed to the middle of her back,were the other one had floor length hair that curled around her right ankle.They had cute faces.Both had gorgeous green eyes(Ok..so..Sasuke has pretty good eye-sight here…)Their bust..atleast c-cups.They were pretty good dancers too.Sasuke was officially mesmerized by the sight,like every other person in the club.They were so hot,they would make straight girls gay and gay guys straight.

The Pink haired and Blue haired girls pulled themselves away from the dance floor.Then was engulfed by their hugging friends,TenTen and Hinata.

"Oi Ten Ten,did that dare had to be soo hard.I mean,god,why do we need the whole club looking at us," the pink haired girl pointed at herself and the blue haired one.

Ten Ten giggled with Hinata.

"Well,it was your fault,you suck at poker,Sakura"(Ok..it was Dare Poker!..I don't think such things exist..oh well.Backies to the Stories)Ten Ten stated.Looking at the pink haired girl.

"Mou,but Ten Ten,why did you have to include me????"The blue haired girl whined,poking at Ten Ten's chinese styled buns.

"Hey,No Touchie the Bunnies,Suzuki"Ten Ten warned.(I think when she said Bunnies,she ment her buns…)

"Ok Ok,now.Answer the friggin question!" Suzuki said impaitently(sp??),playing with a lock of silky azure hair.

"I don't know..I just felt like it," Ten ten deadpanned.

All the girls sweatdrops at her statement.

"Ok,um, me and Sakura are getting another smirnoff,ok?"Suzuki asked,looking at Ten Ten's face to Hinata's.

But before they could reply,Suzuki dragged Sakura off to the bar.(Underage drinking..Bad,I know,but..this is a fan fic!)After ordering a Smirnoff vodka for Sakura and herself,she turns around to talk to Sakura.

"So,new school,but the usual hide our face thing?" Suzuki asked her best friend and closest cousin.

"Given."Sakura anwered.Sakura look at her cousin.They looked exactly the same except for the hair.Thanks for their twin mothers,they were sisters,attached to the hip.But then gave up on that idea.They're best friends because their parents couldn't handle them as sisters.

Their drinks came,but before they could pay for it, two rich manly voices interrupted and said

"Put it on my tab."

Jade meets onyx.

&&&&

Jade meets violet

Sasuke and Company watched as the girls tear themselves from the dance floor and then being hugged by friends.

"Ano sa,Ano sa,Neji,isnt that Hinata with them?"Naruto asked bluntly.Neji look over and indeed,it was his cousin.There was no mistake,the navy blue hair and the same light purple eyes.But,the lowcut white tanktop and the mini jeans skirt with 3 inch mules,doesn't seem like Hinata at all.It was revealing,which contrasted to her timid personality.(Well,with friends,she's outgoing,with everyone else,even family,she stutters.)

They watched the girls intently.The pink and blue haired girls seem to be pouting.Their eyebrows furrowing ,with a look of hurt in their eyes and a little stuck out pouting bottom lip.It was drop dead adorable.The guys pick themselves higher abit to see who they were pouting to,and found,…two chocolate brown buns?Lee,immediately reconized it as,"Ten Ten,the youthful Weapon Mistress!".

They then noted that the girls were making their way to the bar.Sasuke deciding to make a move,along with Neji ,get up to head to the bar.

"Neh,Teme,I bet 20 bucks they turn you down!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke.Sasuke smirked,who could resist him?THE Sasuke Uchiha.

"You're the one who made the bet,dobe." Sasuke looked coolly over at Naruto.

"Put it on my Tab,"Sasuke and Neji said in unsion.

They girls turn around.Sasuke and Neji noted,they have the same face,same bust,same everything in looks except for the hair.

Sakura and Suzuki turn around to met two very handsom men.OK,screw handsome,they were

**HOTT**,double "T"s.They smiled.

"Thanks" Sakura said.

"No problem" Sasuke replied.Looking at her,he saw that her emerald green eyes were hypnotizing.The pink hair,looked natural.and her smile was warm and loving.Genuine and sparkling.Her small figure.She only went up to his chin.

Meanwhile,Suzuki was looking at Neji shyly under her thick eyelashes,biting her bottom lip to perfect the whole image that screamed"**KAWIII!!"**Her own emerald eyes were darting towards Neji from time to time.She finally said" Uno,Arigato for the Drink,um.."

"Neji Hyuuga" Neji stated.He stared down on her cuteness.She was small compared to his 6'2 height.She was about a head shorter then him.The same with Sakura.Her shyness was contrasting to her confident tone of voice.But as he said his last name,she perked up.

"Hyuuga,like,Hinata Hyuuga?" she asked.Neji chuckled.She was amusing,one moment,she's shy and cute,but then another moment she's outgoing and curious.

"Yes,like Hinata Hyuuga,"he answered.He watched as her eyes widen and her mouth made an "O".Then at that moment,she grabbed his hand and dragged him over the the table TenTen and Hinata were at,leaving Sakura and Sasuke.

"Uno,I think my friend just dragged your friend off" Sakura said,stating the obvious.Looking up at his onyx orbs .He was wowweeee hot.His messey spikey raven black hair giving him a bad boy look.

"I think I better get back before they start worrying,Um.."

"Sasuke,Sasuke Uchiha."

"Alright,Mr.Sasuke Uchiha",Sakura said with a teasing glint in her eyes"I will take my leave now,thanks again for the drink."Walking away and disappearing into the crowd.

'Crap,I forgot to ask her to dance,'he thought as he headed back.

While Sakura and Sasuke were talking,Neji was being dragged by the small little blue haired devil,Suzuki-chan! Neji felt a soft little hand tug on his,leading him through the maze of people.

'Her hand,it's so small and delicate,'he thought to himself.HA!Delicate my ass!(There is a warning for language up in arthur's note..so..)The girl's hands were used to beat up many many people that got in her way .Sakura and herself had been training since they were able to walk.

"Oi!Hinata!TenTen! Look!!" she yelled.Neji looked at her ,amused.

"Suzu-chan,who is with you,"Hinata asked,without stuttering to Neji's amazement.

"It's Neji-sama!!"Suzuki squeaked,which was really s'pose to be a squeal,but because of her small figure and voice,it came out as a squeak.

"N-N-Neji Nii S-San?" Hinata asked,this time,stuttering.Suzuki looked at Hinata like she was crazy.It's been a while since she heard Hinata stutter.

"Um..Hai" Suzuki stated with abit of confusion in her voice.

Neji was even more confused.Where the heck did the –sama come from?

Seeing her friend uncomfortable with Neji's presence.She drags Neji away.

"Uno,Neji-sama,Me and the girls gotta go,so,see you around!'"she said quickly,giving Neji a quick peck on the cheeks(she had to jump up…really..) and speeded off,leaving Neji in the crowd of dancing people.And one whore that winked at him.EWWW,was that a man,or a woMAN?He quickly mad a getway,trying the shake this disgusting feeling.Ok,he was officially,scared for life.As Sakura and Suzuki would say "Given".(Given means,and idea that was heard and given permission to do.)

How is it so far?This is my first one,so..it might be bad..

R&R

I would soooo lovy it.

Done.Done.And Done.

-Suzuki-chan


	2. Da First Day

**Disclaimer:**Me don't own Naruto!!

**LiiGhTs.CaMMrA.aCtiiOn:**

**Da First Day**

"Ello Sakura!!Get your Butt outta bed.School!School!Ello Saku.."

A hand came crashing down on the alarm clock.Uggh.Damn Alarm clock.Thank god Suzuki and herself live in alone in Suzuki's Japan Mansion at Cherry Dr.To be exact,Suzuki and family owned the whole right side of the street which was just fields and then the big mansion.

In the room next to her's,Suzuki was having the same thought.Curse them Alarm clocks!GRR!They slowly got up.Getting out their new uniform,which was a simple white blouse,a blue tie ,and a short blue skirt,knee high socks and school shoes.The blouse was abit too tight around the chest,the tie with the school symbol hung loosely around their necks,the skirt..abit high,and then everything else in place.They both put their hair in a simple bun with with the bangs covering over one eye(Sakura right;Suzuki left).Putting on their glasses to finish the touch.Sakura's was red with cherry blossom petal design,where else Suzuki's was decorated with different shades of blue ranging from navy blue,to the azure color of her hair.After brushing their teeth and washing their face in their private bathrooms in their rooms,then went downstairs together.There,they were greeted by their pet foxs.Kiwi was Suzuki's and KiLala was Sakura's.They gave them some breakfast which countains fish,pork,ham,and abit of liver ,which were mushed together.After breakfast,they took the foxs and put them in the room which had toys,food,water,and everything a spoiled fox could need.Leaving them there,and locking the door and checking the windows,Sakura and Suzuki headed down to their cars.Sakura got in her red porsch ,while Suzuki got in her blue ferrari.Putting their bags in the passenger part,they zoomed off for school.

Yeah,so,the school is filled with rich people.But,you needed to be 18 to drive.But being at the ages of 16,Saku-chan and Suzu-chan learned how to drive and got their liscenses!Everyone watched as the girls made a dramatic entrence when they rawred their engines.Parking and locking the cars,the girls headed over the the front desk.

"This school is like the other schools we've been at,"Sakura stated,looking around.

"You have a point."Suzuki replied.This is gonna be one hell of a boring year,but for some reason,the girls think something big was gonna happen.As Sakura was walking,she bumps into..-GRASP- the all mighty Sasuke!Stumbling back and falling on her behind,she adjusts her thick glasses that cover her emerald eyes and rubs her sore bum.

"Itaiiiiiii"she whined.

"Watch where you going,four eyes," a cold voice stated.Oh,this got her pissed off.

Dusting herself off,and gets up and glares at the person.Her glare softens when she see it's Sasuke,but then just stepped around him and walked away with Suzuki at her heels.Suzuki sends a warning glare at Sasuke,and proceded to walk to the front office/desk/whatever you wanna call it/yeah.

'Why does she seem so familiar?'he wonders,but shrugs it off when he sees his posse.

"Oh the nerve of that bastard,"Sakura mummbles under her breathe.

"Saku-chan,lets get our shedules,"Suzuki suggested,not wanting Sakura to beat someone into a bloody pulp on their first day here at Konoha Academy.

"Alright,"Sakura sighed,giving into her cousin.They walked up to see a pretty woman in her late twenties.

"Hello,we're the new students,"Suzuki said for the both of them.

"Oh right,here's your shedules,and have a nice day!,"Shizune stated.How did they know it was Shizune?Well,ever heard of a nametag?

They both had the same one.

_Language Arts-Kakashi_

_History-Asuma_

_Math –Anko_

_Lunch_

_Physic Ed-Gai_

_Home Ec-__Kurenai_

_Science-Orochimaru_

_Health-Jiraiya_

_Study Hallfree period._

Releif washed upon them.They have never been separated.Ever.Sakura was just an hour older then Suzuki.Walking to the Kakashi's class,Sakura and Suzuki was deciding wether to go to the mall or just walking around.Stopping at the door of the class room,they heard the class chatter.

"I heard that they were really hot twins"

"I heard they were ugly nerds"

"Who ever they are,they better no go near my Sasuke-kun!"

"Yeah,I'll kill them"

Sakura and Suzuki sweatdropped when they heard this.

"They better stay away from Neji-kun"

"And Naruto-kun"

"And Shikamaru-kun too!"

"I mean,we are the prettiest girls and they havnt even ask us out"

"They like,have to wait their turn!"

Then the sensei walks in,glancing at the two girls before walking in.

"WOW,YOUR ON TIME KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!!" a loud voice yelled.

Sakura and Suzuki wince at the loudness.

"Naruto,shut up or detention."Kakashi-sensi deadpanned.

"But sensei,what makes today so special?"the dude name Naruto asked.

"Well,because,as you know,we are getting two tranfered students from a boarding school in Switzerland,"Kakashi stated

"Girls,walk in."Kakashi ordered.The room fell silent,they could hear the girls talk.

"Oh mi gawd,Sakura,are u ok?"

"I cant breathe!!Shirt too tight!"

"Sakura,,just undo a button"

"Then my bra would be showing"

"No it wont,look at mine"

"oooooh,….ok"

"Um..Sakura"

"Yeah"

"Go In"

"Oh,right"

They enter through the door.Their innocent eyes flashed around.Boys were staring at their bodies,girls were jealous.

"Girls,Introduce your selves"

"um..ok"

"I'm Sakura Haruno,my favorite color is pink and I'm an hour older then Suzuki,and yeah this is my narutral hair color."

"Yeah,by an hour.Um,I'm Suzuki Mizuno,my favorite color is blue,and this is also my narutral hair color too."

"Okay,girls,what are your bust sizes??"

"er…."

"Hey!Why do they get to tell their's?!"

"Yeah,plus Sasuke-kun is here"

Sakura's head perked up when she heard this.

"And Neji-kun!"

Suzuki looked around,biting her bottom lip.Then all of the sudden.

"**KAWWII!!!"**

"Mizuno-san,marry me!"

"No,Marry Me!"

"Haruno-san,go out with me!"

"Why would she go out with you,when there is me?"

And all the fanboys got engaged in a fight for the two new beauties.All of the class sweatdropped.

"Okay,excuse them,they're abit lively,"Kakashi said,with a bigger sweatdrop.

"Um,it's ok,"Sakura answered for the both of them.

"Alright,Sakura,you sit with Sasuke and Suzuki,sit with Neji,"Kakashi annouced.

"**WHAT???????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????!!!!!!!!"**

The fangirls seem shocked.Then one annnoying blonde with a long pony-tail stood up and yelled.

"Wait,why does forehead girl and cow boobs get to sit with them?!"

"HEY!!!"Sakura and Suzuki yelled in unsion.

"Well,Sakura,you do have a big forehead,and Suzuki,nice cow boobs,"Ino taunted.

"That's it,let me at her!!!"Sakura yelled with Suzuki refraining her.

"Saku-chan,don't listen to her,"Suzuki said frantically.

Sasuke and Neji watched this amused.They are exactly like the girls at the club,except they couldn't see their eyes.Just then,Suzuki's glasses slid off,falling down and cracking the lenses to reveal the amazing vivid emerald eyes.

"Shit,my glasses!" Suzuki said more frantically then before.She sighed,letting go of Sakura and put her glasses back in their case.Sakura stopped her rampage and got the dust pan and sweeped away the glass.(It popped outta no where!!)

"Alright girls,sit."Kakashi said lazily,with his nose in a little orange book.Sakura made her way to Sasuke and Suzuki sulked her way to Neji.Sasuke watch Sakura for about the first quarter of the period,then finally asked.

"Your the girl from the club?"Sakura,look over at him.

"um,yeah,Mr.Uchiha,right?"She asked with that same teasing glint in her eyes before she left him last night.Sasuke looked down.Her blouse,instead of the usually 3 undone buttons,it was 4,and her chest seem to be jiggling with the smallest movement she made.

"That right,and don't forget it,"he said with a somewhat teasing voice.Sakura giggled.Then turned to the front of the class to see all the girl except Suzuki glare daggers at her.So she did what she would do at the time….she flicked them off with her perfect little french manicured finger.And then turned her head to look at Suzuki,pretending it never happened.But Sasuke sure did see it happened,and he was impressed.Who would have thought to pissed off his fanclub with some finger flicking?

While that was happening,Suzuki felt girls glare holes in her back for about the past 10 minutes now.She whimpered.At her old school,everyone loved her,and she wasn't use to being hated.Unlike her cousin.She had a cute and innocent personality while Sakura was outgoing and knew about everything,but both,considered hot.(Neji's fanclub sat behind him so they could see his gorgeouz hair)She tugged on his sleeve,her emerald eyes watering and she held a pout.Neji thought she looked drop dead adorable.

"Yes,"he asked look down at her,while getting a little whiff of her chest jiggling.

"Neji-sama,I don't think your fanclub likes me,"Suzuki said,her eyes watering more.

"No,they do like you,they just cant show it,"he said quickly,no wanting her to cry.Suzuki brightened up when she heard this,her eyes widen and her mouth made a "O",her lip gloss making her lips shimmer,and her eyes filled with happiness.

"Arigato Neji-sama!,"she said,boucing up in her chair,making her chest bounce with her.Neji sighed,she was just so cute and innocent.

Then she look over at Sakura to see her watching her.Suzuki made a sign language sign for texting.Both her and Sakura wiped out their Golden Dolce&&Gabonna Razrs.

_Sakura-Hy_

_Suzuki-So,whr R w3 goin?_

_Sakura-I say mall_

_Suzuki-How bout b3ach?_

_Sakura-um…_

_Suzuki-we could look da sh0ps and then go to the beach_

_Sakura,they're shops there?_

_Suzuki-well,dur,outlet shops_

_Sakura-Talk w/ Ten&Hina_

_Suzuki-kshitzzle_

Neji and Sasuke saw their convasation,and decided maybe they would go to the mall or beach too after school.

_Suzuki-I say we bring bois_

_Sakura-Yep_

_Suzuki-settled?_

_Sukara-Ttly,bye_

_Suzuki-by_

Suzuki turned around,putting on her best puppy pout and look straight at Neji.Neji gulped,somehow he knew he couldn't say no.Since Kakashi was never watching,Suzuki put her head on his lap,still with the puppy pout look(No one can say no and still has a heart!)looked up at him and said

"Neji-sama!!!!!!"

"Yes,Suzuki"

"Can you come to beach with me and the girls after school?"

Neji looked at her,her eyes looked hopefull,lip parted alittle,and a stuck out bottom.Thank God the fangirls cant hear them.But they sure saw Suzuki put her head down on his lap!

"Who does she think she is?!"

"I don't care if her parents are multi-billion tycoons,stay away from my Neji-kun!"

"Even I cant do that,and I'm sooo much prettier!"

The fangirls glared at her,but she didn't notice,too engrossed with her puppy pout and getting Neji to come.Neji sighed,how could he say no?It was too damn cute.

"Alright,but I can bring Sasuke and the group?"

"Yeah,sure,absolutly!"she said excitedly.Then she hugged him.

"Thank you Neji!!"All of the sudden,when they turned around,the fanclub grew bigger and have flames surrounding them with an evil aura.Neji and Suzuki sweatdropped,Suzuki clinging abit tighter to Neji's arm.She finally squeaked out an "Neji-sama,I'm sssscarrred!"He sighed and answered"So am I,Suzuki,So am I."

Sakura watched her cousin and sweatdropped.'Suzuki,your such a baka.'All of the sudden,she felt something/someone poke her.She turned around to see a blonde with blue eyes,and he looked like a total moron,but he seemed nice.

"Yes?"

"Hey,I'm Naruto!"

"Ohhh,so you're the loud guy from before,"

Naruto scratched his head,and then said"Yeah,pretty much,"

Sakura smiled at him.

"Neh,Sakura-chan,can I see your shedule?"

"Um..sure,'Sakura replied,and took out the piece of paper.She watched as Naruto looked over her shedule.

"Hey,you have almost the same shedule as Neji and Teme!" Naruto announced.Sakura with looked at him with question marks on her head,"um…Teme?"

"Oh,Sasuke."

"Oh kay.."

"But you have half of your classes with me!"

"Which ones?"

"language;gym;health;and Home ec."

She smiled at him and turned around._burrrrrrrinnnnnnnggggggg!!_

That was the bell.Getting up,the two girls headed towards the door.

"Saku-chan,Neji-sama's fanclub is scarrrryyyy,"Suzuki said as they trailed behind Sasuke and Neji.

"Yeah,Suzu-chi,I told you,flick them off,and if they decide to be stupid just beat them up,"Sakura stated.

"Demo,Saku-chan,I'm not like you!!!"Suzuki argued on.

"Yeah,you go total demon when someone pisses you off,"Sakura taunted.Suzuki gave her a look of hurt.

"But,It's not my fault!!"She whined.

"Psh,yeah right,you demon monster!" Sakura teased.

"Mou!!"Suzuki said in defeat.

As they were walking,they bumped into a group of boys.To be exact,the gothic boys.(Sand nins)

"Eeeeep!"Suzuki yelped when she looked up and saw one of them.They wore heavier make-up then them,and they were girls.Sakura just glared at them.Narrowing her eyes she asked in a huff"You can atleast apoligize."The gothic boys looked ..taken aback.

"Hey preppy bitch,watch who your talking to,"a boy with red hair and dark rings said coldy down to her.Sakura 'Hmppft',and dusted herself off,and helped Suzuki up.

"Bitches,you cant do shit,but hide behind your daddy and his money and getting implants on your boobs!,"one with purple face paint added in.'Ohhhh shit'Sakura thought.Who ever made fun of how big her chest is,is going down,Suzuki has a very bad temper.

"What did you say?"She asked in a distant tone.

"I said you have imp…." Poor guy,he couldn't even find what he was saying.Suzuki tackled him,straddled him,and punched him all out with some slaps,jabs,kicks,and landing a final blow with a crotch step.(hehe,she steps on Kankuro crotchy).Suzuki huffed and walked away.

"I would have warned you,but..hehe,bye,"Sakura giggled and walked after Suzuki.The entered the class and sat together at the table infront of Neji and Sasuke.Suzuki's knuckled were slightly bruised after beating up Kankuro.They were whispering about the fight.Neji and Sasuke were listening intently,after all,they felt they need to know what happened after they turned around and No Sakura and Suzuki.

"Owwwww,my knuckle hurts"

"haha,your fault for beating him up"

"uggh,remind me to put on my gloved before punching anything"

"Totally,but I cant believe you straddled him"

'Straddled who?'Both Neji and Sasuke thought.

"It was in the moment,plus,I think he liked it..I felt like he had a boner"

"EWWWWWW"

"I know,and pretend to be me,I had to feel it"

'She had to feel another guy's boner?'Neji thought,his blood boiling.

"Okay,class,I'm Asuma –sensei,and you all know about your new transfer students,now the History of Konoha….."

The half of the hour,was boring.The girls knew all of this for their photographic memories,thankies godies.(It means Thank Gods).They just slumped down and pretended to take notes.Neji and Sasuke were doing nothing productive either.Being top students,and not to mention,Sasuke owned the school,they didn't really have to pay attention.

Briiiiiing!!!!!!

Thank God for the bell,another minute and Sakura would have die of boredom and Suzuki was already in the after life.

As they made their way out of the class,Sakura bumped in the gothic kid with the wild red hair at the door.

"Um,excuse me,"she said,obivously alittle ticked off"Can you move?"

"No,"he said blinking his eyes slowly.

"Grrrr,Let me at him!"Suzuki yelled,launching herself at him with Sakura pulling her back.

The kid(who is obviously,Gaara) looked at Suzuki and calming said

"She's got guts."

"Hmppppfffft,Damn right I do!"Suzuki said proudly.

"Names Gaara."He said,ignoring her confident tone.

"Hi Gaara!,I'm Suzuki!"she said cheerfully ,forget that she wanted to beat him up.

Gaara raised a non-exist eyebrow,was this girl bi-polar?

"And,No,I'm not Bi-polar"she said like she read his mind.

"Seems I have math with you two."

"Really?" Suzuki said with a grin.

"Unfortunatly,yes."

And you know what Suzuki did?

She

She

She

She

She

**GLOMPED**

Him.

Gaara of Sand.

Who could Have

**KILLED**

Her.

It was a pretty odd sight.A pretty cheerful girl like her glomping on Gaara,the kid that kills,one of the human ice cubes of Konoha Academy,One of the emo princes.And to everyone's surprise,instead of killing her,he has alittle blush on his face.But she just ended up dragging poor Gaara to their next class.Leaving Sakura,amused and to trail behind them.Neji was fuming.He had his eyes on her first.Gaara should wait his turn.The innocent Kitten was HIS!

Wait,wait a sec,where did that come from?Shaking his head,Neji and Sasuke headed after them.

Sakura and Suzuki already sitting down were obviously happy they made a new friend.They were cooing and glomping Gaara over and over,again and again.Just as Sasuke,Neji and Shikamaru walked in,they saw the both of them giving Gaara a kiss on his cheeks.Everyone's jaws dropped,No one,I mean **NO ONE** has had the guts to stand up to Gaara and then give him a kiss.Not even his on father and siblings.Sasuke and Neji's blood boiled could make hell run for it money.Sasuke and Neji quickly went over and grabbed the girls and pulled them away.

"What was that for?"Sakura asked,pissed off that they couldn't spoil their little "Panda-Kun".

"Yeah,what was that for?"Suzuki,equally as pissed.

"I don't like him"Sasuke stated simple.Most girls would have fainted with his slightest touch,but to his surprise,these girls seem ticked off.

"But we like him!!"Suzuki whined.

"I don't want you to hang around him,"Neji warned.

"Well,what if we did hang around him?" Sakura snapped angerily.

"Then you would be a socal out cast"Sasuke answered,knowing that girls have to have a high social standard or they would die.

"Hmpppppfffft,Like we care"the girls said in unsion.Then turned around and gave each other a highfive.

Both Neji and Sasuke were taken aback.Since the teacher wasn't here yet,the girls took advantage of their shock and again started to coo and hug their little 'Panda-kun'.

Gaara didn't seem to mind the attention.Heck,he liked it.

"Panda-kun is sooooo cute!!"Suzuki squealed hugging his right arm.

"He's such a cutie pie!!"Sakura squealed just as loud hugging his left arm.It seems that Gaara's arms' died and went to heaven because his arms were inbetween their big chests.Just as the teacher walks in,they both give him a kiss on the cheek and walked to their table,right infront of Sasuke and Neji.

"Stop hanging around him,"Sasuke order,seeing everything they did with Gaara,it was usually HIM being glomped,not Gaara.

"Yeah,I don't like him,if you didn't know,he kills people,'Neji said in the same tone.The girls turned around and said in unsion"Jealous Much?"But before they could say something back,the teacher walks in.

"Okay,Maggots,this is Algerbra,and I'm Anko-sensei…." And blah blah she went.But this time,the girls were texting with TenTen && Hinata.

_Saku-Beach?_

_Suzu-Beach_

_Hina-Beach_

_Ten-Beach_

_Saku-Boys?_

_Suzu-Boys_

_Hina-boys_

_Ten-boys_

_Saku-Done?_

_Suzu-Done_

_Hina-done_

_Ten –and done._

Quickly,they slipped their cell phones back in their pockets and proceded to listen to Anko babble about maggots and what x and y does.The hour passes by.Alright,LUNCH!!!

Saku and Suzu rushed over to the table Ten Ten,and Hinata usually sat which was next to the window which had a view of the sakura tree and the little creek.(I know..the school is effin' rich!!).

Opening their lunches,the girls began to eat and talk about this trip to the beach .As they were doing that…

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!" Naruto shouted,obivously developed a crush on the pink hair girlie.

"What Naruto,"Sakura said,abit annoyed.

"WHOULD YOU GO OUT WITH ME?!" he yelled.Hinata looked abit sick.Suzuki looked at Naruto like her was crazy.And the others looked embarassed to even know who the tird was.(Sorry,abit of Naruto Bashing).

'With the power of different shades of pink! I Shall say NO!'….

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Thank god she didn't say that outloud.

"No,Naruto,Sorry,I can't." Sakura said refusing to look at the hurt blondie infront of her.

And,you know,it was hard on her,because afterwards,Naruto started to yell:

**HINATA-CHAN,WANT TO GO TO THE MALL WITH ME?!**

&&

** NO! I KILLED HINATA-CHAN!SOME!HELP!**

&&

**OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW !!!!!!!!**

The rest of the school day was boring,with an incident where a fan boy actually riped off Sakura's shirt,which resulted in a pissed off Sasuke,which led off to a shirtless Sakura,which then led to a tidal wave of blood.Yep.Just a boring normal school day.

……………………………………………

Ok,next chapter is when Sasuke and Co. pissed off the girls.And the whole I hate you thing going on.But remember,he has to pissed her off at the beach/ stores at the beach.

Because that's the next chapter.

**Key Words**Beach,Piss Off,Pounding,Sasuke,Black Eye.

-Suzuki-chi


End file.
